For many years, computers have been used in an educational capacity. However, computer-assisted teaching systems are tackling even larger developmental challenges to the point at which supervision by a human teacher, supervisor, or clinical psychologist is required. Such supervision includes (i) monitoring the performance of a student in terms of correctly performing tasks specified by the computer-assisted teaching system and maintaining a prescribed schedule, (ii) configuring the computer-assisted teaching system to adapt to the particular needs and abilities of the student, and (iii) using feedback from the computer-assisted teaching system to direct supplementary instruction.
Sometimes, physical presence of a supervisor at the site at which a student uses a computer-assisted teaching system is impractical. For example, such is the case in computer-assisted teaching systems in which highly-qualified clinical psychologists are required and in which relatively few students at any particular site require use of the computer-assisted teaching system. In such cases, the ability of a supervisor to supervise use of the computer-assisted teaching system from a remote location is particularly advantageous.